


[Podfic] Roadside Assistance by DowagerEmpress

by TheLordOfLaMancha



Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [23]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Car problems, Download Available, Fluff, Food, Lawyer, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mild Homophobic Language, One Shot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Steve is a good guy, chef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24650191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a podfic ofRoadside Assistanceby DowagerEmpress.Author summary: Bucky has been having a Week. It seems like he just can't catch a break. It all culminates when his car breaks down on the highway while en-route to a very important meeting.Lucky for him, a handsome stranger on a motorcycle pulls over to offer him a hand.Maybe Bucky's luck is finally turning around.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: TheLordOfLaMancha's Podfic [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/775545
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	[Podfic] Roadside Assistance by DowagerEmpress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DowagerEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerEmpress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roadside Assistance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069580) by [DowagerEmpress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DowagerEmpress/pseuds/DowagerEmpress). 



> Marvel isn't usually what I podfic for, but I have a friend who writes very clever things and I was tempted. ;)
> 
> As such, I don't really have set voices for these characters, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. (I don't think I got Steve quite wholesome enough... and I'm not 100% sure where I ended up with Tony lol)
> 
> Thanks to DowagerEmpress for allowing me to make podfic of their work!

****

**This is a podfic of _Roadside Assistance_** **by DowagerEmpress.**

**Author Summary:**

Bucky has been having a Week. It seems like he just can't catch a break. It all culminates when his car breaks down on the highway while en-route to a very important meeting.

Lucky for him, a handsome stranger on a motorcycle pulls over to offer him a hand.

Maybe Bucky's luck is finally turning around.

 **Fandom:** MCU

 **Pairing(s):** Steve/Bucky

 **Original Fiction** :[ by DowagerEmpress on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069580)

 **Podfic Reader** : [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/works)

 **Runs:** 24:47

**Streaming:**

**Download Link:** [.mp3 via the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/roadside-assistance-final-mixdown/Roadside%20Assistance%20-%20FINAL_mixdown.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> The following music is used in this podfic:
> 
> [ _The Wrong Way_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Jahzzar/Tumbling_Dishes_Like_Old-Mans_Wishes/The_Wrong_Way) by Jahzzar  
> [ _We Always Thought the Future Would Be Kind of Fun_](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chris_Zabriskie/The_Dark_Glow_of_the_Mountains/05_-_We_Always_Thought_the_Future_Would_Be_Kind_of_Fun_1693) by Chris Zabriskie
> 
> It also features the following ambient track:  
> [ _2008-06-24 cooking.mp3_](https://freesound.org/people/klankschap/sounds/56185/) by klankschap  
>   
> You can find me on tumblr at  
> [fishandchipsandvinegar](https://fishandchipsandvinegar.tumblr.com)  
>   
> Thanks for listening.  
> 


End file.
